


Dance With M

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You’re at your cousin’s wedding, with Sam as your date. He asks for a dance





	Dance With M

You were picking at your nails, sitting at one of your cousin’s weddings. You’d brought along your best friend, Sam Wilson. But he’d been off chatting with two of your female cousins. You merely laughed at his expression when they had approached you both as you sat at the table and asked permission to dance with him.

Of course, you wholeheartedly agreed to letting him dance with them. After all, he was merely your friend and not your boyfriend. You had watched a few couples dancing on the dancefloor, bored out of your mind.

You’d only come because most of your family had begged you to come. You got along pretty well with your family, but you didn’t enjoying dancing, you weree a wallflower mostly, enjoying things from the sidelines and watching people from a distance.

You enjoyed studying people, their movements, their actions. And being at a wedding was the perfect opportunity for you to sit back and enjoy the music and watch your cousins dance around with each other.

You had been so invested in watching couples dancing together, that you hadn’t realized Sam’s reappearance next to you until he had let out a cough right next to your ear.

“Oh, hi,” you smiled at him, happy to see him again.

“Why are you still sitting over here by yourself?” He scolded playfully, cheeks pink with some wine consumption.

“I don’t dance, Willie,” you reminded him softly. “You know that.”

He scoffed, grinning. “Well, Y/N, you’re going to today. So get off your ass and come join me.”

“Willie-” you sighed as he grabbed your hand and forced you to stand up. “How much wine did my cousins give you?”

He shrugged, waving your cornered look away. “A half bottle, it’s not important.”

You sighed, allowing him to drag you onto the dance floor.


End file.
